Various conventional devices for displaying hanging lights are known, for example, Christmas tree ornaments which allow for insertion of a single standard tree light, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,905 to McCluskey and U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,018 to Pretzfelder. Also, an external frame for supporting standard strings of lights are known, see U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,445 to Odierna.
None of these devices, however, provide an enclosure for a plurality of lights arranged at respective vertically spaced intervals along a hanging enclosure.